101 choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas
by RedFaether
Summary: Greg rédige une liste de ce à quoi il ne s'attendait certainement pas en sortant avec un Holmes.


**Note : Les personnages appartiennent à Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC. Le texte appartient à ma sœur, je ne suis que la messagère… Et Bêta !**

**Enjoy :)**

**101 choses auxquelles Gregory Lestrade ne s'attendait pas en sortant avec Mycroft Holmes**

1- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mycroft Holmes lui propose un rendez-vous.

2- Il ne s'attendait pas à accepter.

3- Il ne s'attendait pas à passer un si bon moment.

4- Il ne s'attendait pas à en redemander.

5- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mycroft le trouve 'brillant' et 'intéressant'.

6- Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber amoureux de Mycroft Holmes.

7- Et réciproquement.

8- Il ne s'attendait pas à passer un dimanche midi en compagnie de toute la famille Holmes.

9- Et que ça se passe si bien…

10- Bien que ce soit grâce à la demi-douzaine de personnes qui séparaient les deux frères…

11- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le premier ministre britannique sonne à la porte de chez lui car 'Mycroft n'est pas chez lui donc il doit forcément être ici'.

12- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça puisse vraiment être le cas.

13- Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer la famille royale.

14- Et à être si apprécié.

15- Au point que lorsque la nourrice tomba malade c'est lui que l'on appela pour garder le Prince George…

16- Il ne s'attendait pas à porter ce même prince sur son dos une après-midi durant.

17- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce Sherlock Holmes le boude car 'depuis qu'il était en couple avec son frère celui-ci avait reprit son régime plus sérieusement et par conséquent il ne pouvait plus se moquer de son poids'

18- Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une conversation avec John Watson sur le fait que vivre en couple avec un Holmes est extrêmement fatigant.

19- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la pièce que Mycroft lui avait toujours cachée soit remplie de parapluies.

20- Il ne se rappelait pas à avoir eu autant mal à la tête après avoir parlé de parapluies.

21- Il ne s'attendait pas à acheter au moins un parapluie par an…

23- À Noël.

24- Il ne savait pas qu'un parapluie pouvait faire office de teaser.

25- Ou d'épée.

26- Ou de télécommande.

27- Ou de canne à pêche.

28- Ou de…

29- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'au souvenir de Sherlock sautant du toit et à la demande d'une explication quand à sa survie Mycroft lui réponde simplement qu'il 'avait survécu grâce au TARDIS'.

30- Il ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir trouver ça normal.

31- Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un appel au secours du gouvernement car 'Mycroft refusait de sortir de son bureau'

32- Il ne s'attendait pas à être lui-même dans ce bureau

33- Il ne s'attendait pas en présentant la personne qu'il aimait à sa famille à dire 'Voici Mycroft Holmes, c'est le chef des services secrets britannique'.

34- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la seule chose qui dérange l'assemblée c'est 'que son nom soit vraiment bizarre et atypique car vraiment, on n'a pas idée de s'appeler Mycroft'

35- Il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer John chez lui à 3h47 du matin pour 'faire en sorte que Mycroft lâche Sherlock avec cette enquête car il en avait marre d'avoir les ongles de pieds peints pour des soi-disant expériences'.

36- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que lorsqu'il demanda en riant la Lune à Mycroft celui-ci lui en offre réellement un petit bout.

37- Il ne s'attendait pas à voir pleurer Mycroft devant un film parce que 'c'est trop beau comment ça se termine'

38- Mais il reste persuadé que c'est seulement car ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre

39- Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Mycroft se rouler à ses pieds pour obtenir un chien.

40- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mycroft veuille à tout prix prénommer le chien 'Chaussette' car 'c'est trop classe de crier: Chaussette! Au pied!'

41- Oui mais pas devant la Reine, il l'avait appris à ses dépends.

42- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mycroft pique une crise de jalousie car le jardinier l'avait regardé de trop près.

43- Mais il avait adoré…

44- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le mariage homosexuel soit accepté juste car il avait glissé dans une conversation qu'il aimerait se marier.

45- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la famille royale assiste à son mariage.

46- Ni même Sherlock d'ailleurs.

47- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chef des services secrets britannique ait pour passion la conception de parapluies

48- Il ne s'attendait pas à se dire un jour que Sherlock n'était pas l'homme le plus brillant qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

49- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que grâce à John et lui les frères Holmes s'entendent un peu mieux.

50- Donc cordialement.

51- Et donc à être considéré par Mrs Hudson comme le sauveur du monde.

52- Il en avait marre de ses clin d'œil d'ailleurs…

53- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la personne avec laquelle il partagerait sa vie lui dirait 'J'ai empêché un guerre entre l'Europe et le Moyen-Orient aujourd'hui. Et toi?' sur un ton des plus banal.

54- Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir plus de pouvoir sur le gouvernement que la Reine.

55- Mais pas de la même façon…

56- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un parapluie puisse être aussi attrayant.

57- Il ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir un jour clouer le bec de Sherlock.

58- Il ne s'attendait pas à connaître 'Les parapluies de Cherbourg' par cœur.

59- Même si c'est français.

60- Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à apprendre le français grâce à ça.

61- Puisque Mycroft refuse de le regardez en version anglaise.

62- Il ne s'attendait pas à manger autant de gâteaux.

63- Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver un crâne dans sa chambre avec pour seul explication je l'ai confisqué à mon frère'.

64- Il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer pour la première fois le premier ministre alors qu'il était en pyjama.

65- Il ne savait pas qu'un personne pouvait être autant classe dans un costume trois pièces que nu ( hein Mycroft…).

66- Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nu dans Buckingham Palace.

67- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit aussi énervant d'être surveillé tout le temps.

68- D'ailleurs les caméras de surveillance qui se retournent sur son passage, ça commence à bien faire.

69- Il ne s'attendait pas a espérer que la pluie tombe souvent.

70- Juste pour voir Mycroft accourir dans le seul but de le protéger de la pluie.

71- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les domestiques puissent avoir d'aussi bonnes oreilles.

72- Sauf quand il s'agit de leur demander un service.

73- Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un album photo où on pourrait voir Sherlock enfant dans un baignoire jouant au pirate.

74- Et Mycroft à coté jouant à l'amiral.

75- Avec leur mère pour les surveiller.

76- Ou plutôt pour surveiller que Mycroft n'échapperait pas à son frère.

77- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'en en parlant à Sherlock, celui-ci retrouverait son 'âme d'enfant' et entrainerait John dans son jeu.

78- Celui-ci se demandant ce qui se passait.

79- Il avait d'ailleurs préféré les laisser au bout d'un moment.

80- Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le gouvernement britannique en jogging.

81- Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans le bureau ovale tentant d'expliquer que, Mycroft ne voulant pas y aller seul, il l'avait accompagné.

82- Il ne s'attendait pas à frapper un jour Sherlock Holmes.

83- Pas parce qu'il s'était mal comporté.

84- Mais parce qu'il avait fait de la peine à son grand frère.

85- Il ne s'attendait pas à surprendre Sherlock.

86- Sa réaction avait été des plus amusante d'ailleurs en apprenant que lui et Mycroft étaient en couple.

87- Il ne s'attendait pas à aller un jour au 10 Downing Street.

88- L'intérieur est décevant.

89- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la famille des deux frères soit aussi banale.

90- John est d'ailleurs d'accord avec lui.

91- Il ne s'attendait pas à se perdre chez lui.

92- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses collègues le respectent autant.

93- Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le chef des service secret jaloux car 'il n'avait pas ouvert son cadeau en premier'.

94- Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le chef des services secrets bouder car 'il avait refusé de l'accompagné faire les courses'.

95- Les domestiques étant tous mystérieusement malades.

96- Il ne s'attendait donc pas à découvrir que non, le bœuf à la menthe sauce barbecue, ce n'est pas bon.

97- Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir que Mycroft ne savait cuisiner que des pâtisseries.

98- l ne s'attendait pas à se dire que Sherlock était son beau-frère.

99- Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des listes soient faites sur ce quoi il ne s'attendait pas en sortant avec Mycroft.

100- Il ne s'attendait pas à être autant amoureux.

101- Il ne s'attendait pas à être autant heureux…


End file.
